Chances
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: When an unexpected tragedy struck Thunderclan that took the lives of multiple kits, one of these kits was given a second chance. And a third, and a fourth, and a fifth... only Starclan knows when the cycle will end. Follow the journey of this young cat as they struggle to untangle a web of lies and confusion, and learn just how complex the truth of it all really is.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Here it is, finally, the story I've been working on all this time! I'd like to quickly thank everyone who has submitted ocs that helped me to create this story, I couldn't have come up with so many on my own. Thanks!**

 **Thunderclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Thornstar - Brown tom with reddish brown stripes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Kinkeye - An extremely handsome light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Full)_**

Lightfoot - Light blonde tabby tom with one distinctive white paw and one blind eye, the other one being leafy green.

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Flamepaw - Light yellowish orange tinted tom.

 ** _Warriors (Full)_**

Stonepelt - Large, muscular, dark grey tom, dark amber eyes, scarred muzzle.

 _Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Sunheart - Small, light ginger tom with green eyes.

 _Apprentice: Lionpaw_

Frosttail - Light blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice - Leopardpaw_

Snowstorm - Fluffy white she-cat with cold, piercing blue eyes. Rather large.

Wrenleap - A light reddish-brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice: Alderpaw_

Yellowrain - A light ginger she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes.

Heatherstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes.

Russetnotch - Mottled russet and brown tom with a notch in his left ear and golden yellow eyes.

 _Apprentice: Patchpaw_

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Lionpaw - Large, thick-furred, golden-tabby tom, golden eyes, thick fluff ringing around his neck.

Leopardpaw - Sleek furred, golden-tabby she-cat, amber eyes, dark golden spots.

Oakpaw - A dark brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes.

Alderpaw - A dark reddish-brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Patchpaw - A brown-and-white tom with bright blue eyes.

 ** _Queens (Full)_**

Lilyspots - Light brown she-cat, pale blue eyes, pale dapple grey spots.

Mother of:

Tigerkit - Large, thick furred, dark brown-tabby tom, amber eyes.

Cheetahkit - Lithe, long bodied, yellow she-cat with black spots and copper eyes.

Lynxkit - Small, thick short fur, golden-brown tom, dark brown spots, white chest/belly, tufted ears, amber eyes, stumpy tail.

Wildflower - Dark gray tabby she-cat with short fur and deep teal blue eyes.

Mother of:

Flintkit - Light and dark gray mottled tom with a white chest, nose and mouth, with dark yellow eyes.

Acornkit - Light brown ginger tinted tabby tom with white socks on her paws, a white chest and belly, and amber eyes.

Brushkit - Grayish brown tabby she-cat with a white chin and chest, larger tabby markings than usua;, and eyes slightly greener than her mother's.

Lilyfeather - A ginger-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes.

Mother of:

Foxkit - A light ginger tom with white markings around his face and green eyes

Grasskit - A large light brown tabby tom with grass-green eyes.

 ** _Elders (At least Four)_**

 **Shadowclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Applestar - Large, dark ginger tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, paws, and tail, and dark green eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Redsand - Short-furred calico she-cat with dark ginger patches, slender legs, a long, tufted tail, and tufted ears. Rather small.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Full)_**

Ivoryfall - Cream white she-cat with light brown stripes on the tip of her tail, and light brown stripes and dots on her face. Milky blue eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Cloudpaw - Thick-furred, green eyed, ice white tom with tinged gray ears, tail and mouth.

 ** _Warriors (Full)_**

Pinestep - Yellow eyed tom with a rich brown pelt and a distinct black paw.

Goldenberry - Bright golden tabby tom with lighter flecks, white front paws, a long, bushy tail, and long, curled whiskers.

 _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Brindlebriar - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long, feathery fur, long, curly whiskers, and a defining white diamond of fur on her chest.

Scarletpelt - Bright red tabby tom with a distinct scar between his eyes.

Oakleaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Dandelionfrost - A light ginger tom with white paws and belly and amber eyes.

Spotteddust - White tom with medium ginger spots on his legs, head, back and tail, brown eyes.

Brindleleaf - Reddish she-cat with a dark stripe from head to tail, darker paws, and amber eyes.

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Snowpaw - Gray pelted she-cat with stark white paws, muzzle, and ears. Bright blue eyes.

Echopaw - White and dark gray pelted she-cat with dark tabby stripes along her back and bright blue eyes.

Ashpaw - Dark gray furred tom with almost darker paws and ocean blue eyes.

Cricketpaw - White tom with flecks of russet all over his body, especially on his back and tail, light brown eyes.

Duskpaw - Dusty brown tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes.

 ** _Queens (Full)_**

Dappleear - Black speckled white pelt and yellow eyes.

 _Mother of:_

Mallowkit - Pale brown pelt, green eyes.

Vinekit - Black and brown tabby, green eyes.

Timberkit - Speckled brown pelt, yellow eyes.

Creeklight - A light gray she-cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes.

 _Mother of:_

Poolkit - A blue-gray she-kit with amber eyes.

Lightkit - A very light ginger-and white tom with amber eyes.

Nettlekit - A light gray tom with darker stripes and bright blue eyes.

 ** _Elders (Full)_**

Blackpelt - Black tom with pale green eyes and a torn ear.

Marshear - Ash gray tabby tom with deep green eyes and a nick in his ear.

Roseclaw - Reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Thornstrike - Heavily battle-scarred grayish brown tabby tom with a white chin, chest and paws, yellow green eyes, noticeable scar over left eye.

Onefang - Ginger long haired with long claws and pale green eyes. Lower tooth sticks out comically.

 **Windclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Mudstar - Huge, muscular, light brown tom with dark brown paws with amber eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Emberfeather - Red tom, medium sized, no visible muscles, black striped pelt and white paws.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Full)_**

Ravenwish - Small jet-black tom with faded golden speckles and fiery golden eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Gorsepaw - Pale gray tabby tom with long curly whiskers and white paws.

 ** _Warriors (Full)_**

Shadowfang - Black tom with white paws and muzzle.

 _Apprentice: Firepaw_

Endersoul - Large, muscular jet-black she-cat with violet eyes and long claws.

 _Apprentice: Flamepaw_

Brightpelt - Large, muscular she-cat with bright ginger patches, striking emerald green eyes.

Newtfoot - Dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

Skytail - White tom with a blue-gray tail, bluebelle eyes.

 _Apprentice - Lilacpaw_

Blueclaw - Blue-gray she-cat with long claws and icy blue eyes.

Ebonypool - Jet black she-cat with striking green eyes, a long, tufted tail, and white paws.

 _Apprentice: Torrentpaw_

Rainheart - Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chin, and underbelly and clear blue eyes.

Scorchgaze - Bright ginger and black mottled tom with deep orange eyes.

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Firepaw - Fiery ginger tom with bluebelle eyes.

Flamepaw - Fiery ginger tom with slightly lighter bluebelle eyes.

Lilacpaw - White she-cat with tufted ears and a long, feathered tail.

Torrentpaw - Sturdy white tom with gray tabby patches and large paws.

 ** _Queens (Full)_**

Finchfeather - Dusky gray she-cat with brown undertones and amber eyes.

Mother of:

Poppykit - Black she-kit with a white face.

Thrushkit - Orange tabby tom

Ambercrest - Reddish-brown she-cat with a gray dash on her chest.

Mother of:

Oakkit - Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

Juniperkit - Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws

Lavenderpoppy - Dainty light gray she-cat with faint stripes and baby blue eyes. (Expecting)

 ** _Elders (Full)_**

Nightflower - Mostly black she-cat, with white paws and a few white hairs scattered about. She's less skinny than most Windclan cats, but not fat either.

Harebelly - Grayish brown tom with a cream belly and patch on chest, dull yellow eyes.

Heatherwisp - Light gray, almost blueish lavender tinted she-cat with white flecks on her chest and flanks, and blue eyes.

 **Riverclan**

 ** _Leader (Full)_**

Blitzstar - Dappled ginger she-cat with a white belly, chest and muzzle and green eyes.

 ** _Deputy (Full)_**

Beechshade - Solid grey tom with sandy spots on his back and feet and bright amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat (Full)_**

Dappledfeather - White and black dotted tom with green gray eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Full)_**

Mistypaw - White with gray spots everywhere and a black paw, blue eyes.

 ** _Warriors (Full)_**

Blitzfire - Dark ginger tabby tom with a sleek pelt, long, lanky legs, and a long, thin tail.

Honeyfrost - Pale ginger tom with darker ginger feet and icy blue eyes.

Goldeneyes - Light brown tom with black ears, paws, tip of tail and bright amber eyes.

 _Apprentice: Falconpaw_

Emberfur - Pretty brown tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes.

Jaggedwhisker - Fluffy gray tabby tom with a white mouth, chin, chest and underbelly, distinctive crooked whiskers, misty green eyes.

Iciclepelt - White she-cat with a large gray patch on her back, a gray tipped tail, and a gray splotch atop her head. Icy blue eyes.

Blazingtail - Ginger tabby tom with numerous scars, pale yellow eyes, and an infamous fluffy tail tip.

Moonmist - Light gray she-cat with misty blue eyes and faint stripes.

Ravenfeather - Dark ebony tom with a lighter chest and paws, yellowish eyes.

Stormfall - Tall and muscular dark gray she-cat with black mottling. Her front left paw is white and she has copper eyes.

 ** _Apprentices (Full)_**

Falconpaw - Brown and grey tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes.

Rapidpaw - Gray tabby tom with light gray markings on his face, underbelly, chest, and tip of tail. Green yellow tinted eyes.

Powderpaw - Snow white she-cat with mottled gray tabby markings on her tail only. Deep green eyes.

Brookpaw - White she-cat with patches of tabby markings on her tail, back, and head, with faded yellow eyes.

Sunpaw - Thick-furred, sandy colored tabby tom with orange tinted yellow eyes.

Sparkpaw - Thick furred, dark ginger tabby tom with a feathered tail and golden eyes.

 ** _Queens (Full)_**

Fadesong - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur, a feathered tail, a very triangular shaped face, one blind eye, large paws, tufted ears, long cheek fur.

Mother of:

Sandkit - Dusty brown she-cat with her mother's body shape and long cheek fur, large ears, and feathered tail.

Robinkit - Black tom with a brown underbelly and large paws. His whiskers are long and curly, and his tail is long and sleek.

Lightkit - Pale ginger she-cat with brilliant amber eyes. Very sleek and has long legs, a long, feathered tail, and large ears.

Rosekit - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with large paws, a feathered tail, tufted ears, long legs, and long cheek fur.

Havenfeather - Grey she-cat with white tabby patches and blue eyes. (Expecting)

 ** _Elders (Full)_**

Shadefur - Dark gray she-cat with darker black stripes, faint amber eyes.

Graywing - Light gray tom with a white splotch on his chest, darker splotches all over, faint blue eyes.

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Whisper - Black she-cat with gray paws and markings around sickly green eyes. Loner, sister to Ramen.

Ramen - Sleek golden furred tom with light brown paws, ears, patch on chest, same sickly green eyes with green collar. Kittypet, brother to Whisper.

Chipper - Fluffy pale brown tabby tom with a lighter chest, mouth and face, around the age of an apprentice, deep blue eyes. Kittypet.

 **A/N: Chapter one should be out soon enough, so look out for it! Thanks for reading through this, and if you have any thoughts of how this story may turn out, feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we have it, the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy what I have in store.**

* * *

"Brushkit!" A squeaky mew followed by a sharp jab in the stomach jerked the gray and brown kit out of her sleep, her eyes snapping open instinctively. Brushkit groaned and rolled over, squeezing her eyes shut once more.

"Oh come on, don't be so lazy!" The same voice of Acornkit whined. Although the last thing Brushkit wanted to do was leave the coziness of the nest, she accepted the fact that Acornkit wouldn't leave her alone and rolled back over to face her brother.

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" She mewled, forcing herself to stand and shake her fuzzy pelt.

"Good! Flintkit and I are starting a game with Foxkit, Grasskit and Lynxkit, and we _need_ one more player!" Acornkit squeaked in his unusually high pitched voice. Now that she was awake, playing a nice game with the other kits sounded like a great way to start the day.

"I'm in!" Brushkit mewed, her eyes lighting up with their familiar playful energy. The two kits ran out of the Nursery and into the blinding sunlight that dappled the forest floor. The other four kits were standing idly, all except for Lynxkit who was batting around a mossball.

"I brought Brushkit, so now the teams are even!" Acornkit beamed as if he had just caught enough prey to feed to whole clan. Brushkit rolled her eyes. Her brother took too much pride in even the simplest tasks.

"So what are the teams?" Brushkit asked, her tail tip brushing the dusty ground littered with pebbles and bits of dried leaves.

"Oh... It's me, Flintkit, and Foxkit, and then you are with Lynxkit and Grasskit." The previous comment seemed to have taken down Acornkit's self-esteem, which was usually so high he would bounce back in no time.

"No fair! I want to be with Grasskit!" Foxkit wailed, digging his tiny claws into the soft earth beneath him, tail lashing. Nobody said a word, and with an aggravated huff the little ginger tom stormed off, headed somewhere to pout.

None of this surprised Brushkit. Foxkit wasn't the most social kit, and he was always so attached to his brother, who to be fair was his only friend. Sometimes she pitied him and wished she could befriend the younger kit. Before Brushkit could think about this further, Cheetahkit joined the group and decided to play, and the game began.

Flintkit tossed the moss ball in the air, which Lynxkit hurriedly intercepted. He then passed it straight to Brushkit, smacking her in the chest harder than she had expected. Even though Lynxkit was a whole moon and a half older than her, she was still caught off guard. An embarrassed and apologetic look was plastered all over his face, which she returned with a reassuring grin.

Acornkit suddenly lunged at Brushkit, but once she had regained focus she batted it away swiftly in the direction of Grasskit. Flintkit pounced on the ball as it rolled by the tabby kit, only to be tackled by Grasskit. The two wrestled on the ground, tearing up the ball without realizing.

Finally, Flintkit snatched what was left of the ball from Grasskit, mewling victoriously and rolling it towards Cheetahkit. The scrap of moss barely tumbled two whisker-lengths.

"Well that moss ball game was short-lived..." Brushkit commented, whole Flintkit and Grasskit gave each other accusing glares. Nonetheless, Brushkit couldn't help but feel encouraged to continue the group's antics. "...Last one the fresh-kill pile has badger-breath!"

* * *

Already the sun cast it's dying rays across Thunderclan camp, shadows stretching longer and yellow light bathing where they weren't. Brushkit sat atop the Flat Rock, craning her head to look down over camp. The dusk hunting patrol had returned early, several warriors carrying the limp bodies different prey. Someday, Brushkit would be in their place, serving her clan day after day. Brushkit recognized Lynxkit, Cheetahkit and Tigerkit's siblings, Lionpaw and Leopardpaw, helping their mentors set prey in the fresh-kill pile. She could hardly wait to become an apprentice.

"Come on Acornkit, just a few more whisker-lengths!" Flintkit called out. He had formed a semi-circle with Grasskit, Cheetahkit and Lynxkit around the spot where they had climbed the shale to reach the smooth surface on top. Acornkit struggled to crawl up the steep incline, his dusty ginger fur ruffled from sliding down after many attempts.

"You can do it! Here, grab my paw!" Cheetahkit coaxed. Acornkit stretched his forepaw out as far as he could to meet the yellowish she-cat's grasp. Brushkit gave an exasperated sigh. She could predict exactly what he would say next.

"Ah, I made it! Didn't you all see? And I was pretty fast if I do say so myself." Acornkit beamed, waving his tail arrogantly in the air. Brushkit rolled her eyes. None of the other kits had the heart to tell him how full of himself he was. She didn't see the point in protecting his ego. If he was going to brag about his achievements all the time, maybe he should actually be good at something for once!

Brushkit's irritation with her brother ebbed away quickly as the other kits gathered and lounged around the flat, exchanging thoughts on who they wanted to mentor them.

"Leopardpaw and Lionpaw will be out of training before we get apprenticed, so I think I'd like Sunheart." Lynxkit said, his stubby tail grazing the rock. "Lionpaw tells me he's an amazing mentor."

"Oh come on, Sunheart is always so quiet! I'd like a mentor that can at least keep up with me." Cheetahkit exclaimed, nudging her brother playfully. Flintkit and Acornkit broke out laughing, and Brushkit couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I wish dad could be my mentor, but he's still going to be busy with Oakpaw." Flintkit complained. The conversations went on, going from apprenticeship to ideas for new games to gossiping about different members of the clan. Brushkit slowly tuned out their chatter, their voices melding into the other sounds of the forest. She watched the sun as it sank and painted the sky streaks of pink, yellow and orange. Something about it all was calming, promising that whatever lay in Brushkit's future, it would all turn out right somehow.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter here, the next will be longer, I just had to get the characters introduced. How did you all like this first chapter? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: Here's chapter two for you all! This took me longer than usual, I had to rewrite the scene on the shale rock multiple times since I wasn't happy with the outcome. Glad I did, though!**

* * *

Brushkit draped herself over the crumbly shale, grateful for the shade provided by the limbs and foliage of an apple tree above. She closed her eyes briefly and relaxed in the peaceful environment, before rolling to face her brothers. Flintkit had dared Acornkit to try and pick one of the unripe apples from the branches that hung down just a whisker-length or two away. Acornkit was balancing on his hind paw while reaching up clumsily to grab onto the nearest branch, which was way out of his reach. Flintkit spotted him from below. "That's it! Just a little closer!"

"That's mouse-brained." Brushkit remarked, aimlessly flexing her claws in and out while they lay on the rock. Moments later Acornkit collapsed, barely stopping himself from faceplanting into the shale.

"So was you falling asleep up here last night." Acornkit mewed, his gaze sharp and almost challenging.

Brushkit glanced away, trying to hide the hotness creeping onto her cheeks. Who could blame her? It was so tranquil, and it wasn't like their conversations were interesting!

"Well don't blame me, it's your fault that you guys are so boring!" She huffed, lowering her gaze. She had Flintkit to thank for taking the pressure off of her.

"Hey, I think the other kits can play now!" Flintkit pointed out, flicking a gray tipped ear in the direction of Lynxkit, Cheetahkit and Tigerkit, who were emerging from the Nursery.

"Oh yay! Come on guys!" Acornkit squeaked suddenly, darting off with a bounce in his step. The little kit paused at the edge of the flat rock, then carefully scaled the steep surface. Brushkit gave her brother a warm, thankful glance, then followed Acornkit with Flintkit on her tail.

The sun that filtered through the canopy of leafs above most of Thunderclan camp dappled the pale earth under Brushkit's paws. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Foxkit, who once again lay alone in the nest that he shared with his mother and Grasskit. Brushkit paused and watched as her siblings padded ahead, Acornkit's tiny tail waving in the air like a flag. _I just need to stop by for one second, I need to at least talk to him._

Foxkit lay his head lazily on his ginger paws, gazing longingly after the departing group of kits, when Brushkit crept quietly into the walls of the Nursery. Lilyspots, the she-cat who mothered Lynxkit and his siblings, was the only other cat inside, and fast asleep. Brushkit padded cautiously over to Foxkit, sunlight seeping between woven sticks that enclosed the space.

"Foxkit?" She murmured, which made the smaller kit face the other direction and grumble.

"What do you want?"

"I just- listen, I'm sorry for not inviting you to play or anything..." Brushkit struggled to find the words to explain what she wanted to say. The two were bathed in silence for moments after.

"It's..." Foxkit said under his breath, then drew a long breath in, "It's fine. I don't want your pity, okay?" The ginger kit sounded strained, but Brushkit ignored it.

"Besides, it was pretty nice talking to Tigerkit anyway." The last comment seemed to be more directed at himself than Brushkit.

* * *

"Go Tigerkit!" Cheetahkit shouted, pacing across the tangled roots of the oak tree.

"Almost there!" Acornkit mewled, standing with his paws on the walnut brown trunk. Brushkit watched with eager eyes as Tigerkit crawled up the tree, his claws raking down the bark and leaving tiny marks. Finally, the dark brown striped tom heaved himself onto the branch closest to the awning of leafs. Although it had looked difficult, Tigerkit had barely paused while climbing and the quick pace combined with strength that the larger kit held amazed Brushkit, as well as all the other kits gathered at the bottom.

"Haha! I told you guys I could make it!" Tigerkit boasted from where he sat balanced on the branch. Acornkit anxiously clawed at the tree bark, almost as if he were trying to climb.

"How 'bout you guys give it a try? Bet you Cheetahkit and Lynxkit can't get up faster than the rest of you." Tigerkit said in a sort of playful tone, which would be rare for a kit as firm and uptight as him.

Instantly, Cheetahkit leaped at the trunk, ascending to the first knob a few tail-lengths off the ground with ease. Flintkit was next to scramble onto the tree, struggling to latch himself onto the bark at the same time as crawl upwards. "Hey!" Acornkit whined, his claw marks layering as he kicked and scraped at the bark. The tiny kit barely made it a whisker-length before sliding back down. Brushkit hadn't noticed until then, but Grasskit, despite being younger than her siblings, was already almost up to the first knob where Cheetahkit had been.

Lynxkit exchanged a glance with her, a glance that wondered if she would participate at the same time as letting her know that she was going to join them. The golden-brown tom sprang swiftly onto the trunk, and it was only a matter of time before Brushkit decided to try her luck on scaling this obstacle.

She bunched her muscles and jumped upwards, hooking her claws into the bark and grappling to enforce her grip. Acornkit cried out something from below, but Brushkit was too focused on the task at hand. She carefully removed one paw after the other from the bark and then reached farther up the tree, pulling herself up with all the muscle she had. It was a gradual and centralized process. She noticed with a glance over her shoulder that either Flintkit had slid down closer to Acornkit, or she was actually making it at a pretty steady pace. Brushkit grasped the first knob, heaving herself closer to her goal.

After what seemed like moons of climbing the rough trunk, passing numerous skinny branches that wouldn't even hold her weight for a second, Brushkit reached for the big branch where Tigerkit now sat with Cheetahkit and Lynxkit. The three helped haul her onto the branch, while Brushkit gasped for air, her heart pounding at the mere thought of what she had just accomplished.

"Nice, Brushkit!" Grasskit congratulated her. Brushkit's hopes dropped a little, seeing as she hadn't beat even one of the good climbers up. She looked down over the branch to see Acornkit still leaping feebly at the bottom of the trunk, and Flintkit staring up at them with defeat. _At least I made it._ Brushkit thought to herself.

"Kits!" An enraged voice yowled, striking fear into Brushkit. Lilyfeather and Wildflower had just returned from their walk, and were now standing at the base of the oak tree, Wildflower having been the one who shouted.

"Mama! Oh good, you're here! Can you just... give me a boost?" Acornkit said the last part in a whisper, being too proud to openly admit that he needed help. But Brushkit could still make out what he had said, and all the other kits could as well.

"Do you have bees in your brain?! This is unbelievably dangerous! And- Brushkit! Come down here right this second!" Wildflower spat in a panicked voice.

"You as well, Grasskit! And you three, Lilyspots won't be very happy to hear you've been convincing your friends to complete stunts like that!" Lilyfeather added, tail lashing.

Brushkit obediently began to back down, awkwardly getting into position and then sliding down using her claws to keep her attached to the tree. One claw got snagged on the bark and stung after she got down, but Brushkit knew better than to complain at a time like this. Climbing the oak _had_ been risky, she knew that very well, but didn't consider what would happen if her mother saw. The brown and gray she-cat hung her head as she padded into the Nursery.

Foxkit gave her a confused and slightly concerned glance as she padded in, but a look of realization came when he saw the other kits following.

"Foxkit, would you mind if I talked to my kits privately?" Wildflower asked in an oddly calm tone.

"Oh- no, I'll go outside." He answered quietly, then whisked himself outside the Nursery.

"Acornkit, Flintkit, and Brushkit... that was incredibly irresponsible and reckless. I don't care if any of the other kits wanted you to climb. It was your choice, and I don't want to see any of you three getting hurt, okay?" Brushkit let a sigh of relief escape her maws. She was sure they were in for a longer lecture.

"Yes mother..." Flintkit and Acornkit said in unison.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Brushkit dipped her head humbly. Wildflower gave a warm, relaxed smile.

"That's my sweet little kits that I know and love..." She gave Acornkit a fond lick on the cheek. "Now, you all should go get some prey to have before nightfall."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this! Reviews are greatly appreciated, they help me be motivated to make the next chapter! I think I'm going to start a QOTC (Question Of The Chapter)!**

 **QOTC: Which kits do you think will develop crushes on who?**

 **I'm interested because I already have a dynamic of who in going to like who planned out, but then again it's always changing when I think about their personalities and all that. What do you think?**


End file.
